


More Than Meets the Eye

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: spider tendencies [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But little, Fluff, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Science Bros, Spider Shenanigans, questionable science, spider facts!, teenage superheroes becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Some spiders can see on the UVA and UVB light spectrums.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri
Series: spider tendencies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291
Collections: Marvel Stories





	1. Chapter 1

There’s nothing Shuri loves more than unraveling a good scientific mystery- she’d argue that her tech expertise does more for Wakanda than anything T’Challa does, and he’s the king.

She makes a point to tell him this every day.

It’s only recently that she’s gotten the opportunity to show the rest of the world what she’s made of- flexing on geniuses like Bruce Banner and Tony Stark never gets old. Someone needs to knock them down a peg or two, why not her?

But they still aren’t reaching out to work with her. Bruce is currently too focused on some secret research project into gamma radiation and biochem to partner up – if he thinks he’s fooling anyone into thinking he’s not looking into the Hulk, he’s dumber than Shuri thought – and Tony is too cocky to work with anyone willingly, even with someone he acknowledges as having comparable intellect.

She’s getting bored; there’s only so many landmark innovations she can make with vibranium, week after week.

When a certain superhero starts to make waves around the Avengers, Shuri takes note. Best she can tell, he’s young, maybe her age, and is uniquely enhanced in a way even she doesn’t fully understand after stalking him on his official Spider-Man social media accounts.

She asks T’Challa if he remembers anything about him from the airport battle, and next thing she knows he’s hit up Tony Stark for Spider-Man’s information and set them up to hang out in her lab. T’Challa claims it’s not a playdate and that he knows she can make her own friends, but she’s not fooled- sometimes, her older brother is truly the absolute worst.

Despite her protests, the damage is done and Spider-Man is flown in, arriving in Wakanda decked out in his complete Iron Spider suit the very next day, and is personally walked to her lab by her brother before they’re left alone.

They stand there uncomfortably, on opposite ends of the lab, and this has seriously got to be the worst way she’s ever met someone.

“So, uh, thanks for inviting me here,” he finally breaks the silence.

“I didn’t invite you,” she answers, then immediately feels bad when he visibly winces. “I asked my brother if he knew anything about your powers and he decided bringing you here was the appropriate response.”

He cocks his head – it would be hard to get a read for him in his suit if he wasn’t already such an open book – and shrugs nervously. “Well, I was really excited to visit here- I’ve mostly studied biochemistry, but I’m interested in pretty much whatever science I can learn about. And you’re the best! Your work with magnets- I’ve read what you published on them, like three separate times, and I’m still not sure how you got the vibranium to affect their polarity-”

Ah, he’s a fan, Shuri realizes- as all true science nerds should be.

“I’m glad you were able to come,” she interrupts- she doesn’t need her whole paper cited back at her; she is the one who wrote it. “I’ve been trying to understand how your powers work, but there’s a lot that doesn’t make sense from just watching videos of you.”

“Are- are you a Spider-Man fan?” he asks, slightly awed, and she rolls her eyes.

“I wouldn’t call myself a fan, exactly. Just someone with a passing interest in what your abilities are.”

He crosses his arms and she can practically sense his grin through the mask. “You’re totally a fan.”

“Irrelevant,” she answers, rolling her eyes again- this time, dramatically, with purpose. “I’m certain T’Challa only did this because he’s under the impression I don’t have enough friends my age.”

“Are you serious?” he asks, trying to stop himself from laughing. “Okay- well, I’m pretty sure Mr. Stark had the same plan. He thinks I hang out with too many adult superheroes- which is dumb! Superheroes are the coolest friends!”

Shuri thinks of all the times her brother has fully embarrassed himself while training in his suit, back when he first got his powers, and chooses not to comment.

At least he can also understand the pain of overprotective mentor figures, even if he’s still in a – literal – hero worship phase.

“Can I study you or not?”

“Sure thing- what do you need?”

She eyes dubiously at him and sighs. “Could you take your mask off, at least?”

He nods enthusiastically and – without warning – presses the spider on the center of his armor, undoing his armor and leaving him in his street clothes. It looks like a rip-off of the suit she made for her brother, only with slower-moving nanotechnology. She’ll have to fix that later. “My name is Peter, by the way- only my enemies call me Spider-Man. And Mr. Stark, I guess, when we’re in the field?”

She laughs begrudgingly at the awkward joke, then sits him down by one of her lab tables to take his vitals while she asks him for a few basic stats – how much can he lift (at least a building), how fast he can move (as fast as needed), how he makes his webbing (through both organic and inorganic formulas). It doesn’t take her long to realize Stark has already done this research.

There’s no point in rehashing things other scientists have already proven, especially since she’s certain it’s all been double – if not triple – checked already.

“Is there anything Stark doesn’t know about?” She finally asks.

He thinks carefully for a minute, then shakes his head. “I’m not sure- we’ve tested everything I’ve used in fights. I just have a lot of general spider abilities, I guess? We’re still not sure how much my DNA got changed, exactly.”

Its ridiculous Stark hasn’t at least tried to research further. “How long have you been Spider-Man?”

“Roughly a year, now- I started when I was 15.”

“So, Stark has taken at least a year to, what? Only explain the basics of your powers to you?” She asks incredulously.

“Well, I know Mr. Stark has researched what he can-”

“Yes, I’m sure he’s very busy. But he’s still only researched what’s relevant in a fight,” she retorts. She finds time for all kinds of side projects, Stark has no excuse. “Did you experience any changes that aren’t fighting related?”

“I guess my senses got better?” He offers tentatively, and she jumps on it.

“Spiders have incredible color vision- can you see more colors than you used to be able to?”

He rubs the back of his neck, uncertain. “I’m not really sure how I’d measure that- things were more vibrant, for sure, but my vision improved so much so rapidly I haven’t really noticed anything specific.”

A theory is starting to take hold- she holds up a matte green paperweight from her desk. “What color is this?”

“Uh, I don’t know, it’s a ton? Green, with some red fire-type colors too.”

“Okay, that’s so sick,” she says. “You’ve definitely got different color channels in your eyes.”

“Cool! What does that mean- like, power-wise? Or is that totally useless?”

She considers and shrugs. “I don’t know about totally useless, but it’s definitely not going to be the biggest help in a when using your powers, I suppose.”

She’s not the most well-versed on spider trivia – who is, honestly? – but she knows spiders have several different types of vision and eyes. The first pair move and can detect color and resolution, and the rest are stationary and pick-up peripheral signals and motion. It’s possible they help him process movement quicker in fights, but that could just be enhanced reflexes. The color vision is likely just a side effect, but it’ll be fascinating to research nonetheless.

There are also implications that it helps with mating, but Shuri honestly doubts Peter’s interested in hearing about that.

“It is interesting how your color perception changes without changing the way your eyes work- you’ll have to come back sometime so we can run more tests.”

Peter visibly brightens and sits up straighter. “You serious? I’m invited back to have another science playdate sometime?”

She smiles back. “Oh, absolutely- I can even explain how my magnet tech works. Want to go mess with T’Challa’s suits with me in the meantime?”

“You want me to help prank the King of Wakanda?” Peter asks apprehensively. She nods and he bursts out laughing. “Okay, well, if you insist- I’m so in. We’ll have to go after Mr. Stark, next. If you want to visit New York, that is?” He tacks on, a little uncertain.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this but I got it done so...ta da!
> 
> will probably post outtakes tomorrow if i have time/motivation to write them haha, or if there's interest
> 
> i think this is the spider fact i've understood the least when writing about it...so hopefully everything makes sense!
> 
> leave kudos/comments if you like it, i really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some outtakes and bonus scenes.

_that night_

“Do you come out and watch the sunset like this every night?” Peter asks quietly, awestruck. They’re sitting on the edge of a cliff, feet dangling, soft pink and orange light washing over them.

“Not as often as I should,” Shuri admits. “I’m so used to it that I forget about it sometimes. I’m not sure the last time I’ve come out to watch it.”

“New York doesn’t have anything like this. I’m out a lot – I try to watch the city when I can – but there’s so much pollution that it fogs everything up.”

“That’s sad,” Shuri says. “What does the pollution look different to you?”

Peter considers, then sighs. “It washes out the colors, everything gets gray and murky. There’s bits of color, but nothing like this- it’s almost overwhelming how nice this is.”

She laughs and nudges his shoulder. “We’ll have to figure out how your eyes work soon. I could help others see the colors you do- I bet you can see so much. I’d love to watch the sunset like you do.”

The sun dips below the horizon, and they head back inside.

\-----

_when Peter gets back to New York_

“What do you mean she changed your suit?” Tony asks, offended and a little hurt. The Iron Spider suit is laid out on the table in front of them. “My suits are complicated technology- someone can’t just go in and change things without damaging the entire thing.”

“She seemed pretty confident,” Peter offers sheepishly. “She said your technology was impressive, for a nano-tech amateur.”

Tony sputters and Bruce takes his chance to cut in. “Everything seems to be working fine, still. Honestly, it’s all streamlined- I think you should just be grateful she’s giving you the chance to see her designs and use them yourself.”

Harley pipes up from the other side of the suit. “Yeah, this stuff is insane. I don’t think I understand any of it, and I’ve literally been looking at it for an hour.”

“Shuri is a genius,” Peter adds, unhelpfully.

“Sorry, man- I think you’ve just been out-classed here,” Harley says, leaning back from the table finally. “Peter, please tell me you’ll take me with you next time you visit. I think this girl is my hero.”

“Hey-!” Tony starts, but no one listens to him- unfortunately, he knows they’re right.

He starts thinking of an excuse for him to hold onto the suit for a while to figure out how Shuri did all this during Peter’s short visit.

\-----

_one week later_

“I literally cannot believe we’re pranking the leader of a country,” Peter whispers into the phone, holding back laughter in an effort to stay quiet. “What has my life become?”

“Something amazing, since you met me.”

“Oh, I’m sure-”

“Okay, shush, he’s about to try on the suit,” Shuri says urgently. “In front of his girlfriend and everything.”

“What the- SHURI!” They hear T’Challa yell from the other room. “What did you do to my suit?”

Shuri turns her camera so Peter can see T’Challa in his brand new, extra fancy, Hello-Kitty themed suit, and they burst into peals of laughter together.

He turns, hearing them, and brushes past Nakia and Okoye angrily, stalking towards her.

“Oh, shi- I’ll talk to you later, Spider-Boy!” She shouts before ending the call and taking off running for the safety of her lab.

\-----

_their next visit_

“Will you please explain the trains one more time?”

Shuri sighs- Peter needs to accept that engineering is just not his thing. “It’s based on Japanese Maglev trains, but I made them better.”

“Obviously,” Peter says affirmingly.

“Quite right. So- essentially, the trains use magnetic poles to repel and propel a train to incredible speeds, and they’re frictionless to prevent turbulence.”

“Why aren’t they more widespread?”

She smiles, a little proudly. “No one makes them as effectively as Wakanda- vibranium has unique properties, setting it aside from most metals, and one of those is unique magnetic polarity. I can use it to exercise more control over the trains, helping them go even faster- and because we have so much vibranium already, it’s not even that difficult to manufacture.”

“Damn. Thanks for explaining it- that is just, so cool.”

“I know, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure exactly how to write their dynamic so hopefully this works for them :)
> 
> have a nice day ! last day of january
> 
> also as always feel free to hmu if you have a good spider fact (might add it to the series!) or if you have any characters you want to see w/Peter


End file.
